1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles being designed ergonomically and leak-proof so as to provide comfort in wearing.
2. Related Art
In general, swimming goggles are able to be classified into a separate type and integral type according to how left and right frames thereof are connected. Specifically, the separate type is to utilize a connecting structure to connect the left and right frames, while the integral type is to integrally shape the left and right frames and a connecting element all together. With respect to the separate type, the connecting structure is made of rigid material which hardly provides any flexibility. As a result, such rigid connecting structure makes users uncomfortable in wearing, especially for a user having a high nose bridge. Moreover, because of lack of flexibility, the connecting structure may cause an unfitting contact between the left and right frames and a user's face, and further give rise to a problem of leakage. With respect to the integral type, rigid material is also required to be used to integrally shape the left and right frames and the connecting element so as to prevent lenses from being disengaged because of a pulling force generated when wearing of swimming goggles. It is clear that the integral type of swimming goggles has the same problem as the separate type that the rigid connecting element lacking flexibility could make a user uncomfortable, especially for a user having a high nose bridge, and cause water to leak into eyes. Therefore, traditional separate and integral types of swimming goggles fail to perfectly fit onto different profiles of faces and protect swimming goggles from water leakage.
Furthermore, buckles of traditional swimming goggles for connecting a head strap are directly attached to left and right frames, and therefore positions of the buckles are limited. As a result, the buckles may also cause a user uncomfortable without keeping an appropriate distance from the left and right frames, especially for a user having a larger profile of face.